


Sleepover

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [120]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Short & Sweet, SupremeIronFamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen comes home to a small surprise.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392469) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)



   Stephen stepped out of his portal, weary and exhausted, into the comforting embrace of the Sanctum. The only thought on his mind was to fall into his bed, preferably showered, and passing out for a solid eight hours, or whatever Wong and his family would allow.

   He would need to send Pepper a quick text letting her know he wouldn’t be home tonight, though he could practically feel the disappointment radiating already. Still, it would be pointless to go home when he’d be useless.

   Stephen had just begun making his way toward his bedroom when he heard a sound, making him pause at the top of the staircase, head cocked to the side and Cloak stiff on his shoulders. He listened, wondering if it was the fatigue or possibly just Wong.

   A giggle, small and high pitched.

   Definitely not Wong.

   A louder laugh followed the first, masculine though still tinged with a soft edge that was instantly recognizable. Stephen couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his lips or the way his feet moved of their own accord, down the staircase.

   Levi popped off his shoulders in a rare show of excitement and rushed ahead of him, no doubt heralding his arrival. Stephen slowed his descent just to hear the sudden rapid clapping and delighted cry of, “papa’s here!”

   There was the sound of scrambling for a moment then Tony’s admonishing voice, though forever amused, “hey, we just built this thing, don’t take it down just cause you’re excited.”

   It was quickly followed by Pepper’s gentler voice, “Morgan come here, you know better then to rush Papa, give him a few minutes.”

   Stephen’s heart swelled, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten as he stood at the base of the staircase, taking in the sounds of home that felt like music to his ears. Quiet footsteps came from the opposite direction and Stephen turned to find Wong walking towards him, expression pinched but just beneath that sour exterior he could see fond exasperation.

   “We’ve been invaded,” Wong said promptly, as he stopped in front of him.

   Stephen raised an eyebrow, “couldn’t handle three children?”

   His eyes narrowed, “they had back up.”

   Stephen chuckled, reaching into his robes to pull out the small glowing orb, shining an ominous light into the room, “I didn’t destroy it, little hard when you’re being chased, but I figured you could manage.”

   Wong plucked it from his hand, eyes glancing toward the living room, “gladly.”

   Stephen didn’t buy the act in the slightest, but all the same he offered him the small paper with the spell transcribed on it,” thank you,” he murmured.

   Wong met his eyes briefly, a silent exchange that needed no more words, as the man turned on his heel and left. Stephen watched him go with amusement, before turning back toward the living room, anticipation lighting up inside him. As much as Wong like to loudly complain about Stephen’s large and rather boisterous family, the marks of his true feelings decorated the Sanctum before him.

   It was extremely difficult and inconvenient for Pepper, Tony, and their little crew to come to the Sanctuary so it rarely happened, and it appeared Wong had made it so they could just this once. There was warding all around the living room, effectively keeping any dangerous and unwanted creatures from accessing it. Several relics had been stored away, while others were charmed to be unseen, let alone touchable. Small but powerful additions to the Sanctum, all in the name of making it safer.

   “Hey,” came a familiar voice.

   Stephen looked up to find Tony leaning against the frame of the living room, arms crossed, and expression mildly concerned. It didn’t stop a grin from stealing over his own features and immediately making his lover relax, “I’m told you invaded the Sanctum.”

   Tony pushed off the frame and came to stand in front of him, eyes glinting mischievously, “well I must say your defenses could use a bit of work,” he teased.

   Stephen shook his head, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, unsurprised when the man deepened it, hands coming to rest firmly on his waist. When he finally pulled back, Stephen found himself looking into familiar warm brown eyes and his exhaustion was decidedly forgotten.

   “I missed you,” Tony murmured.

   Stephen sighed softly, “I missed you guys too.”

   “This isn’t too much?”

   Stephen could see the uncertainty in Tony’s eyes. Understandable considering the storm that often followed them when they were all together like this, and while a small part of him still yearned for his bed, a larger part was interested in falling asleep surrounded by his family.

   “No,” he reassured. “Though I suspect we should go and rescue Pepper.”

   Tony chuckled lightly but was already wrapping his fingers around Stephen’s wrist and tugging him toward the living room. He went willingly, though the moment they stepped over the threshold, he felt a laugh bubbling up inside him at what he was met with.

   The living room had been transformed. The couches and chairs had been rearranged before the fireplace and stretching between them were blankets and pillows, piled high and with an extravagance no child could achieve. Pepper was standing at the far end, with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face, while inside the fort he could hear Morgan laughing and whispering urgently to Peter, whose legs were sticking out the other side.

   His heart swelled as Tony sunk up behind, only to yank on Peter’s legs making the entire fort bulge with startled cries and shifting bodies. Across from the mass of activity, Pepper met his eyes, her smile going soft and tender as she mouthed “welcome home.”

   He couldn’t imagine a better sight after his travels, then finding the Sanctum desecrated with an innocence that hadn’t been in its walls in a very long time. Stephen didn’t hesitate to round the structure, quiet so as not to alert them to his presence, and pull her into a long kiss, even as she laughed against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are beginning to feel unnecessary.


End file.
